


Once upon a dream

by Zamodelano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Background Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamodelano/pseuds/Zamodelano
Summary: "In dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own, but sometimes it is shared. Let them swim in the deepest ocean, fall in love or glide over the highest cloud."Trixie starts a new year in Hogwarts and she definitely doesn't know what to expect.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my second fic so please be nice hehehe <3  
> I want to thank clary for giving me the idea to write this amazing story! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> also I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, credits to J.K Rowling hehehehe

(then)

It was a cold day, in the middle of winter, every single tree was full of snow and the sky was clean with only a few clouds. Trixie was walking, she wasn’t sure to where, but she was walking. Her pink coat was tracking every step behind her and her mind was somewhere else when she stopped suddenly. A little doll was on the ground, literally on her feet. The toy was... well, unique, with really pale skin, big blue eyes, and her hair was a mess, she thought that maybe another kid had cut it because it was uneven and ugly in her opinion. The barbie’s body was marked with a black marker and there were some scary drawings on her. Trixie bends down to grab the doll but was interrupted by a strange voice.

  
“Don’t touch that! It’s mine!” says a pale blonde child a few steps away from her.  
Trixie quickly looks up and sees the girl, behind her, was a strange dark house that Mattel didn’t even notice before. She was getting closer, her blue eyes fixed on Trixie’s and something told her that she was not happy so she got up and took a few steps back in the snow. In a quick movement, the girl grabs her toy and looked at Trixie again, this time a little less aggressive, maybe because her doll was safe now.

  
“What is your name?” the words rushed from the girl’s mouth. After a few seconds, Trixie decided to talk even though her mother had told her a thousand times to not speak with strangers.

  
“I am Beatrice but call me Trixie” her hands were around her tiny belly, trying to protect her from something or someone.

“How old are you?” the other girl asks with her face still closed and her doll on the pocket of her red coat.

  
“Seven and you?” Trixie tries to control any tiny bit of the situation but had no response from the other. She just hears a “hmm” before the girl turned around in direction of the scary house. Trixie didn’t know what to do, should she walk away? Should she stand there waiting for the girl to say something? Or should she follow her? Her brain told her to chose the last option. They walk in silence to the house, Trixie a little behind her not knowing for sure if that was the right decision.

  
“My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova.” said the girl in a very quiet tone while they were walking “You can call me Katya.” finished the girl before Trixie could interfere. A little relief left Mattel’s shoulders after knowing that she wouldn’t need to decorate that huge name if they became friends in the future.

  
When they got to the house there was a small sign saying “Shrieking Shack”. It was a big house, no one could deny it, but it was also a very scary one! The wood was old and there were plants everywhere. The noises coming from the inside were even scarier and Trixie could only think that if she was alone right now, she would be already bursting into tears, fortunately, she was not and she needed to be strong for the both of them, even if Katya didn’t seem to give a damn. “Did you liked my doll?” the weird kid asks quickly. Not wanting to upset her new friend, Trixie quickly says “hmm yeah…” still looking around the house, not paying much attention to the girl. “Do you want to see the rest of my collection?” Katya was now looking at her brown eyes searching for an answer. “Okay, sure,” announced Trixie after a moment of deliberation. At the end of the hall were some stairs going down to the basement and a voice was coming from there, it was a really quiet one “ Trixie... Trixie... Trixie honey…”  
Trixie didn’t know if the house was haunted or it was her head playing tricks. Katya was following the sound but apparently not listening, they were getting closer and the voice was getting louder, getting really inside her head until…

  
“Trixie wake up honey! You have to go to school! I don’t want you to be late.” said her mother finally opening her bedroom door to check if she was already out of bed and ready for breakfast. “It was all just a dream,” she thought while leaving her warm bed.

(now)

“Trixie I already told you, this year I am going to pass potions, I swear!” insists Violet looking at her friend with an evil smile playing on her lips.

  
“You literally say that every single year, I don’t trust you anymore!” laughs Trixie thinking about the whole situation. They were on the train, returning for Hogwarts to complete another year.

  
“That is because Snape hates me, and you know that!” replies Chachki trying to put some logic into her friend’s head.

  
“Well, if you want him to like you maybe you can start by not falling asleep every time he opens his mouth or maybe you can try to do what he asks, but I don’t know, just some ideas…” declares Trixie looking at her friend and back to the window.

  
The ride was long but it gave Trixie time to read her new book and talk to her old friends, Violet and Pearl. Everybody left the train before the three of them, they were always the last ones, it had become a tradition and a sign of good luck for the rest of the year. They took their bags, animals, and headed to the castle.

  
Trixie missed Hogwarts more than she cared to admit, her bedroom, the food, the competitive atmosphere between the four houses, and mainly the Slytherin common room. It was the most comfortable place on the school grounds and it was where Trixie could relax and play some music when no one was present. They got inside and went straight to each other’s rooms, unpacking the maximum that they could before dinner time. The great hall was full of students dressed with the colors of their houses and some with just Hogwarts vests, waiting to be apart of a new family. Everybody sat down and the room was full of noises again, Trixie was talking to some Slytherins boys when Albus Dumbledore got up and headed to the center of the room. Quickly the room felt into silence, everybody waiting to hear the headmaster’s words.

  
“Welcome back to Hogwarts! Hope you all had an amazing summer. This year will bring new opportunities and challenges for you to get through, it won’t be always easy but remember that you will make it. Tonight, like all years before, the new students arrived and they are ready to open their hearts to a new place they can call home. I am certain that you will help them out to get used to the school grounds. Now that everything is settled let the new students in!” says Dumbledore with a big smile on his face.  
The doors open and a lot of first-year students came rushing, excitement all over their faces. It reminded Trixie of her first year there, it was just amazing, almost everyone from her house was so nice to her, especially two girls that after six years were still glued to Trixie. The youngers were the loudest, maybe because they were the first to walk past the doors or maybe because they were just children, well or maybe both.

  
The sorting hat was doing a pretty good job so far and every time someone was sent to Slytherin, everyone from the table would get up and do a snake impersonation, letting the head of the house very proud.

  
New students would walk through the great hall every time Albus called their name, that was when he finally says “And last but definitely not least, someone from the 7th year.” The doors open and everyone gasps. Trixie was not paying that much attention, the words that left the headmaster’s mouth were intriguing but still not getting her full attention. “Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova” declares Dumbledore across the room. Trixie’s eyes were faster than her own brain, mentally leaving the chat she was having with Pearl and Violet, focusing on another matter, a blond girl standing next to the sorting hat. Her heart was racing, her eyes glued to the girl of her dreams, literally, and her hands were sweaty. Her facial expression was priceless, not expecting that at all.

  
Katya sat in the chair and the hat was on her head. Trixie didn’t know what to expect but she was still shocked by the answer of the most powerful accessory of the world.  
“Humm, I see… really brave, smart, loyal, and with a lot of ambition. Something is telling me you are different… I sense something… But it couldn't be…” Time was passing way too slow in Trixie’s opinion, he should have said something by this time. “For the first time ever in Hogwarts, I can’t put you in any house.” The silence was broken and everyone was in shock, except for Katya. The voices get louder and every student was talking frenetically to the person next to them. At some point, Katya starts to study the different tables only to find Trixie’s eyes and her facial expression seemed even more lost now than ever before. Trixie notices how awkward the situation is and decides to look back to her friends, only to find them analyzing Katya from head to toe.

  
This was all a lot. First, she walks through the great hall doors and now she didn’t have a house?

  
Dumbledore gets back to the center and screams “SILENCE!” McGonagall grabs Katya’s arm and whispers something to her ear with a soft smile, the girl nods, got up and went to the Gryffindor table.

  
When everyone was in silence, Dumbledore decides to interfere “After this little event, the staff and I will deliberate, meanwhile the dinner is served. Enjoy!” In a fast movement, Albus and some professors left the room.

  
Trixie’s head was spinning “ What just happened?” she asks herself and Violet read her thoughts and says it out loud.

  
“I have absolutely no idea,” responded Pearl, still very much in shock.

  
Mattel tried to focus on the food she was eating but her eyes every once in awhile traveled to the Gryffindor table just to find big blue ones looking right back at her.  
The dinner was awkward, being quite honest, she was not paying any attention to the topic of her friends’ conversation or whatever she was putting in her mouth.

  
Trixie was in her own mind and feeling very much observed...


	2. "Bye new girl"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya is in Hogwarts and she NEEDS to talk to Trixie, her heart is racing and her brain is full with excitement, but something is.....off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am back! Yes yes I did't forget about this story, I am so sorry!!! I have been focusing on my studies and last month I had 0 inspiration. Anyways hope you enjoy this update!  
> Also I would like to ask, please keep signing petitions, donating and using your voice, it's really important! Thank you <3

(Then)

Katya was organizing her doll collection, cleaning their house and putting their clothes in the big dresser. Trixie had told her several times that her space was a mess, so the russian girl decided to change that and let her friend be proud of her for once. A small “Ouch!” escaped her lips when she noticed the redness in her wrist and the small pain present. She got up and rubbed her arm softly, trying to stop the pain, a few seconds later the redness was gone just like the pain. She didn’t think much of it, and her dolls needed her so she continued her task.

Half an hour later Katya heard small footsteps coming from the garden in front of the house, she rushed to the front door knowing very well who was about to knock on the door. The russian girl was faster than her guest, the door opened quickly, revealing Trixie, her hand still in the air, probably because she was on the verge of knocking.

“Hi!” said Katya with a big smile looking at the barbie in front of her.

“Hey! Can I come in?” 

“Of course! How are you?” answered Katya pushing the door even further so the other girl could walk in.

“I’m good now… Had a bad day but now I am here so it’s okay!” A weak smile left Trixie's mouth at the same time a concerned expression filled the other girl's face.

“Oh, what happened?”~

“My step-dad was really upset with me and I don't know why, my mother told me it was because he drank something that was not good for him, and then I fell when I was on my way here.” told the barbie girl pointing to her red knee.

“I am sorry… but now that you are here, I want to show you something!” replied Katya with a little more enthusiasm than before.

“I wanna show you my organized doll collection!” The smile in Trixie’s lips showed how proud she was.

(now)

The dinner was better than Katya had expected, the Gryffindor table was very welcoming, especially a tall girl named Kameron. Of course, she received a lot of looks from the other tables but she didn’t care that much. The only thing that was giving butterflies in her belly was the fact that the girl she was sharing dreams with was in the same room as her.  
At the end of the dinner Dumbledore returned with the rest of the staff and told the professors, who were heads of the houses, to take their students to the dorms. 

“Are you sure you're gonna be fine? I can ask professor McGonagall to stay with you!” told Kameron with a small smile on her face. 

“No, it’s okay! I think the Headmaster wants to talk with me so I will be fine! Don’t worry.” Katya looked through the students trying to find someone without success.

A few moments later Dumbledore touched her arm.   
“Katya, can I talk to you?” 

“Yes of course Headmaster!” said the girl with a weak smile.

“Well as you can see, this had never happened in Hogwarts and I think there is a reason behind it, so what I am going to do is I am going to give you your own room and see what I can do for you okay? I asked Remus to escort you to your new room. I hope you feel comfortable with that.”

“Thank you Headmaster, now if you excuse me” answered Katya doing a small bow.

Minutes after she was alone at the door of her room, opening slowly she saw a small and very cozy room. Her stuff was in the corner of the room and her black cat Marlyn was already asleep in her new bed. Well at least the Russian girl wouldn’t have to worry about the noises of the other girls gossiping at 4 am. Maybe Hogwarts was a good choice after all…

(The next morning)

Katya entered the great hall to eat her breakfast before the potion class. The gossip started right away, but honestly, she didn’t care at all, she just wanted to talk to one person before the class. She sat in the Gryffindor table with Kameron and 10 minutes after Trixie rushed into the room, grabbing her books and with messy hair, she had a bit of makeup on and she looked amazing, oh but she looked like an angel. 

“Hello? Earth to Katya? Come on! We need to go or we are going to be late!” - said the taller girl getting up from her seat and waiting for Katya to do the same.

“Yeah sure!” she could still talk to Trixie at the end of the lesson. 

The dungeons were cold and dark, the Russian girl loved it because somehow it reminded her of home, the home she wished she had. Snape was a really good teacher in Katya's opinion, a little intimidating but really smart and cautious. The class finished and everybody was organizing their stuff to leave the room.

It’s your chance Yekaterina! Go talk to her! Come on, it will be fine! The truth was that Katya was nervous, nervous as hell actually, they were always sharing dreams but what if it wasn’t the same? What if Trixie wouldn't like her in real life? No one liked her before, but when the Barbie appeared in her dreams everything changed, everything became more simple? Lighter maybe? 

“ Hey Trixie!” said the Russian girl with sweaty hands. 

“Oh, hey....” the words left her mouth quickly, a weak smile playing on her lips.- “Can I help you?” 

“I- I just wanted to check on you! How are you doing?”

“I am fine…. thanks” Katya’s eyes are on the ground now, searching for a hole to hide.

“Oh okay, that is cool I guess” The silence was louder than shouts but a voice behind Trixie broke it.

“Trixie are you coming or …?” A skinny blonde girl appeared at the door, her eyes traveling between the two of them.

“Yes yes, I am going!.... Bye new girl.” The doll takes her stuff and as she begins to leave Katya stops her, grabbing her arm kindly. 

“New girl?”

“Have we met before?” Katya shakes her head and pretends like everything is fine, that her heart isn’t clenching and that her mind isn’t running 10 miles per second.

That was stupid, that was so stupid! What were you thinking, Yekaterina? That she would talk to you like you were a normal person? That she would actually care?   
Katya didn’t know where she was going, she was just walking, thinking about what had just happened. The gardens of the castle were beautiful and she needed fresh air, so going outside seemed a good idea. She had 15 minutes before her DADA class started so that would be enough to get Trixie and their conversation out of her head… she thought.

The sun was up and shining bright, the wind was dancing around, helping to calm her down. People around her were talking and laughing, kids running around and playing. Looking at a clock hanging on the wall, she notices that the class is starting soon so she should hurry up. Walking in the halls of the school was making her feel uncomfortable again. A soft voice could be heard at the end of the hall. The Russian girl stopped in her tracks.

“She is a bit weird, but she seems nice?”

“Trixie I have no idea what happened to you but that girl is just not it. I don’t like her vibe.” 

“Why were you talking to her in the first place?”- asked the third voice.

“She came to me, it was not like I wanted to talk to her anyways but…” Katya’s eyes dropped to the floor, her heart was burning but her brain told her to do something. She started to walk again, in their direction, her blue eyes fixed on Trixie the whole time when she was getting closer, the Barbie finally made eye contact, Katya could notice the panic in her eyes as if she knew the Russian had heard everything, she did. With her head, high Katya walked past them only saying “excuse me, ladies”.   
She didn’t look back, she wouldn’t, she promised herself that, however, she could still hear Trixie’s voice behind her “Shit…”

(That night)

Katya was in her room, putting her pajama on and thinking about everything that had happened that day. Trixie didn’t recognize her? Or maybe she just didn’t want to talk to her? Then all of a sudden, she realized that maybe tonight she would have to talk to her in her dreams. Shit! What now? What should I do? I share dreams with Mattel like once a week and this week I didn’t have it yet. Fuck, maybe I shouldn’t sleep and drink a lot of coffee? No that wouldn’t be healthy and I know that. Well, you know what? Fuck it! She messed it up, it wasn’t you!   
Katya got back from the bathroom and lay down in bed, it took her a while to finally fall asleep but she did it. 

(The dream)

The Russian girl was sitting on the old black sofa playing guitar and waiting for her guest to come in. Usually, Katya was always the first one to appear in the dream because she would fall asleep faster and easier, Trixie would rarely come first. There she was, waiting and waiting, playing some Russians slow songs to get her distracted, however when the front door opened she was hearing every single move from the other girl, but never taking her eyes off the guitar. 

A small “Hey” escaped from Trixie’s lips. The silence filled the room seconds before Mattel interfered again, “I know you are mad at me, but listen Katya…”

“Listen to what Trixie?” This was the first time the girl took her eyes of the guitar and talked to her “You didn’t want to talk to me even though we are sharing dreams since we were seven! I don’t need to hear anything more, that pretty much says it all” Her big blue eyes were glued to the guitar again and focused on the music leaving the instrument. 

“It’s not that! I- I got scared okay? I got scared about the whole situation!”

“Oh, so that was the reason why you were talking shit about me in the hall?”- Trixie looked exhausted, the shorter girl could see in the other girl’s eyes that she was feeling down and wanted to solve the problem.

“No, I know I behaved like shit, I know I shouldn’t have said that. I am sorry… I really am.” Katya was searching for a lie, she was reading Trixie’s body signs looking for something to tell she was not truly sorry, however she didn’t find anything. “I will never do that again, I promise.” 

Now the Russian doll was feeling very much observed, Mattel clearly waiting for an answer. “Okay…. I believe you.” The air in Trixie’s lungs finally escaped her lips and her body relaxed. 

“Do you still know how to play guitar?” asked Katya with a small smile on her lips.

“Of course I know! Now move so I can sit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated! You can find me as @alyssazamos on Twitter! Thank you rvclary / hytesrkive (Clary) for beta reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter! What did you guys think? Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated! <3 You can find me as @delanotox on twitter! Thank you rvclary/hytesrkive (Clary) for beta reading this!


End file.
